Victorious in Death
by Elledreamer
Summary: My version of an epilogue for The Key.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you may recognise.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ethan

I sit staring blankly out at the lake. This is the only place I find peace now. Firstly, it's quiet. I can't stand to be around the others anymore. I feel their eyes boring into me and glancing away feverishly when I look.

They tried to talk to me after it happened, but one by one, they just let me be. I think they've given up now. They can see that I'll never go back to who I was. I can't. Not without her.

Isabel is the only one who still talks to me now. She's the only thing keeping me sane. I think that's why Arkarian stopped worrying. He knows Isabel won't give up on me. He's right. In a way I'm glad. Isabel reminds me of happier times. But I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Not now.

The other reason I like it up here, is that it's so serenely beautiful. At the moment, the sun is setting, and it's casting a warm, reflective glow on the lake. The exquisiteness of this place reminds me of her. Her long black hair, her sparkling hands and her piercing green eyes. Her eyes, I can remember them so vividly. The brightness of them, the love.

There have been several times since her death that I have considered taking my own life. But I couldn't do that. There are too many people that it would hurt. Arkarian, Isabel, my father, my mother. I couldn't put them through that. Especially my parents. They've suffered enough, with Sera. It would also hurt her. She sacrificed herself for me, if I killed myself, then her death would have been in vain. She wanted me to live. I'll respect her wishes.

She was so special. She was my soul mate. I know that now. I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I loved her. I need to move on, I know. But I don't think I could ever do that, to let go of her. It would be heartbreaking. Marduke planned to kill me, but by killing her instead he's done more damage to me than he could have ever done with that arrow.

A scuffle breaks me out of my trance. I glance up, squinting in the sun. It's Isabel, but curiously she has brought Neriah too. I try to smile at them, for them. But I've found I can't anymore. I don't think I'll ever smile again.

"Ethan?" Isabel comes and sits next to me. She places a soothing hand on my shoulder. It feels nice. "Ethan. Neriah and I want to show you something. Something I think will make it better". I don't think anything could ever make it better, but I trust Isabel more than anyone now, so I look at her. She merely turns her head to Neriah.

It's now I notice that Neriah is clutching her paintbrush. The one that she got from King Richard at her initiation. Slowly she raises her hand, closes her eyes and starts moving her hand in sketchy lines through the air. For a minute I can only hear the birds mourning in the background, and Isabel's faint breathing, but then, an image starts to form where Neriah is working.

It's faint at first, but then colours start to appear. Slowly it forms a picture. There, in front of me, is a bright green hillside. A small stream trickles happily down to a valley. And lots of brightly coloured flowers litter the grass. I can see the sky. It's beautiful and breathtaking. Streaks of colour fill the sky. It is alive with colour and feeling. There are two suns, and they cast a warm, golden glow over everything. This place is so magical, so amazing, but I wonder what I'm looking for. Neriah hears my thoughts and whispers

"Wait".

And then slowly, I see it. Running down the hill are two figures. The smaller one comes into view first and I find myself letting out a small gasp. It's Sera. My sister. Last time I saw her was just after we left the underworld. Now she looks happier than ever. Her black curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her face is full of joy and I find tears coming to my eyes. But then I see who she is leading, and it's the most wonderful thing ever.

It's her. Rochelle. My Rochelle. She looks as beautiful as I remember and more. She and Sera join hands and twirl round together. She's laughing. Her smile warms my heart. Her hair swings out behind her and her hands are shimmering with colour. I feel the tears flow down my face more freely. Isabel's hand moves to mine and I clutch it thankfully. But then something happens that I'll never forget.

Rochelle looks at me, and our eyes connect. It's magical. I feel her love pouring into me. Our souls connect and it's just us. Nothing else matters, it's just us. And then I know that, even though we are apart we'll always be together. Our souls are connected and they always will be.

Sera tugs on Rochelle's hand and she turns away. Before she runs off after my sister, Rochelle turns back and raises her hand with a tentative little wave. I raise my hand too in return, before the two girls skip off together down the hillside.

Slowly the vision fades, and I'm left standing by the lake with Isabel and Neriah. I'm really crying now, but they're tears of happiness. A glance sideways shows me that Isabel is crying as well. Neriah too.

Very slowly I feel a smile creep up on my face. I now know that Rochelle's soul and mine will forever be entwined. She's happy. And that makes me happy. I can live now, knowing that she is at peace and that's all I need to know to go on. Everything's going to be ok.

I look at the girls and mouth a thank you to them, smiling. Isabel smiles back, tears still falling happily down her face. She squeezes my hand and together, the three of us head off slowly down the mountain, to join the rest of the named. And I live once more.

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot has been edited since 15/04/08. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It is much appreciated - Elle xx**


End file.
